


Dead Men Tell No Tales

by Kombuchatrash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Inspired by Assassin's Creed, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Older Armin Arlert, Older Eren Yeager, POV Eren Yeager, Pirate Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reincarnation, Scientist Hange Zoë, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kombuchatrash/pseuds/Kombuchatrash
Summary: A Pirates of the Caribbean/Time traveling idea that had been sitting in my notes for a while.
Kudos: 14





	Dead Men Tell No Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is absolutely my first time writing a piece of fanfiction but I've been an avid reader for years now. This idea of an Attack on Titan/ Pirates of the Caribbean story had stuck to me like glue and I just had to write it out, using Assassin's Creed inspiration to leap Eren back from the past to the present.

Dead Men Tell No Tales 

Eren stepped out of the elevator as soon as the doors spread open.Though the whole building boasted modern biophilic design, this level was truly gorgeous. A huge ancient looking tree sat quietly in the middle of the bustling space. He couldn’t help but notice that he was at the most highly developed VR company in the world, TITAN INC, staring at an old tree while countless employees rushed about. Coffees and lunches in hand, green lanyards smashing against their clothes. 

“Eren! Eren you made it on time, I can't believe it!”

Eren turned to the voice that he knew belonged to his dear friend Armin. Less of a burnout than he was, Armin landed a job at Titan at twenty-two, already the head of his own research lab. He couldn’t say the same for himself, he was still debating going to medical school to follow the family tradition. He quickly hugged Armin in greeting. “God I missed your dumb bowl cut, when’d you cut your hair!?” Eren couldn’t help but ruffle his golden locks before Armin gestured him to follow his lead through the place.

“If you bothered to join when Mikasa and I hang out you’d know! Anyways, I’m truly happy you agreed to be part of the experiment, I just know this will blow your mind.”

“What exactly am I doing again?”

Armin scoffed before he answered, “Jesus Eren you didn’t even read the package I sent you before you signed?” 

He remembered getting a package sure, he also remembered the doctors poking and prodding him a week later to make sure he was healthy for the “experiment”. To be frank, the only reason he agreed to be Armins lab rat was the twenty-three hundred dollar check. That amount of cash to what? Play with VR tech? Hell yea he was in. 

“Um no I was too busy thinking about that fat check my bank account sorely needs right now. But I’m just here to play some sick VR games right?” Eren slinged an arm around Armin’s shoulder as they rounded the corner to a glass door. 

Armin shrugged out of Erens hold to scan his badge and to Erens surprise, his hand and eye. 

“Holy shit that’s cool. But isn’t that just a tinsy bit overkill?” 

“Not when you're working for Titan no, I think you underestimate what I do exactly.” He chuckled.

Armins lab mirrored the rest of the building in its nature-inspired design. Pristine white walls and tables met light colored wood floors. All sorts of wiring and technological equipment scattered across every available surface. Funnily enough the only plant in the room seemed to be wilting. A mockery of the tree outside, as if someone wanted to upkeep the standards of the theme, but was too busy to even water the plant. It sounded like Armin in a nutshell. He always joined the most clubs and took all the hardest classes to push himself in high school. But even then, the bags under his eyes were not as prominent as they were now. 

Despite that, Armin looked genuinely excited. “Hange, Eren is here.” 

A woman popped out of the room at the sound of her name. If the blonde had dark circles, this woman was a damn raccoon. 

“Oh my god, Eren! Hi, I’m Hange Zoe, senior supervisor to young Armin here! Armin you didn’t tell me your friend was adorable, look at you!” Hange proceed to grapple him to a hug that lifted him his feet off the ground momentarily. He was definitely alarmed at how energetic this woman was despite how she looked on the outside. She had to be a coffee-addict. 

“Hi I'm Eren, Eren Jaeger.” 

“Of course you are, Armin has told me so much about you~ I can’t wait to get started on the experiments, tee-hee!” Hange danced around the lab, and then promptly sat into an office chair, rolling it onto a space with a desktop computer. She beckoned the two boys over. 

“You see, starting today you’ll be part of the Titan Past Revival Data Retrival, or PRDR for short! What we do is unlock ancestral data within your DNA, memories of your ancestors!” 

“I’m sorry, did you just say ... memories of my ancestors? Like cave-men or some shit? What? You have to be kidding.”

Armin looked at Eren with a twinge of frustration. “Eren it’s like that game you used to play all the time, Assassins Creed. Here in my research lab, Hange and I have worked tirelessly to access the memories of our ancestors through our genetic makeup, and play those memories into virtual reality.” 

Eren still wasn’t convinced. 

“Look I’ve taken a deep dive into your family history, going back hundreds of years for this experiment. “Armin has turned on a huge screen that took up the whole wall. Eren began to see a layout of his family history. 

“Jesus Armin this goes back to the 1700s, how’d you even get that kind of information?!” 

“You’ll be surprised what some DNA samples, immigration records and family heirlooms will get you. Jaeger is not that common of a name here.” 

He looked closely at the overflowing chart of information. Great-great grandfathers and uncles he didn’t even know about were right in front of him. 

“So what’s so important about my ancestors?” 

For a split second Eren saw Hange and Armin give each other a look before Armin replied. “Nothing really, you’re a close friend whose family records I could access with your parents blessing, and I happen to know you’ll have some free time coming up ...” 

“Oh.” 

“Y-yeah, um, anyways! Let’s get you ready.” 

Armin led Eren into a room with padded table and various medical equipment. He was asked to change into a white hospital gown and slippers. He felt like he was a kid at the pediatrician again when Armin told him to hop up. 

With a clip board in hand and his lab coat, Armin gave him a general examination. 

After checking his ears and with the click of a pen he asked, “ Have you had any trouble sleeping as of late?” 

“No.” 

“Experience any ... hallucinations? Flashbacks, dejavú .... seeing someone’s memories that aren’t yours necessarily?”

Eren cleared his throat to the last one. “Um ... no? No I haven’t. That would be bizarre.”

“Hah, I know.” His pen clicked with a sharp sense of finalization. 

“So obviously this isn’t Assassin’s Creed. We’ll need to hook you up to the medical bed in case something happens. But don’t be frightened.” 

“I trust you.” 

They walked next door to room with a highly different feel. This room was completely dark save for a steel medical bed, and at the head of the bed, a spherical thing with cables plugged in on every available outlet it had. It reminded him of a virus under a microscope. 

He endured as Armin pierced his skin to hook him up to an IV bag. Hange busied herself hooking up a device that settled on his forehead like a thin band. 

“This baby here is called Bean. It reads your brainwaves and records activity in your brain lobes that relate to memory into a recording that plays out onto that screen over there. Basically we’ll see what’s going on while you remain in a dream state, kinda like Inception. Expect we can’t see your dreams, only unlock memories of your past liv-I-I mean ancestors!” 

“Uh okay. So you’re gonna put me in a coma and watch my ancestors go about their lives like a movie?” 

Hange snorted at that. “Hah! Basically, look at you being all curious and observant. If you're still interested in how this all works I’llbemorethanhappytogooveritwithyoulateronce yourdonewithyourmemory-“

“Hange we’re just about ready to rumble here.” 

“Right! I’m coming hold your horses," she grumbled to the blonde as she walked over to wall panel and began to flip some switches. A light hum filled the air.

Armin got up and approached Eren with a syringe. “We found that a mild tranquilizer helps with a successful connection the first few times. Soon you’ll be able to connect to Bean by yourself, but for now.” Armin injected the amber liquid into his IV bag, and the brunette watched as it swirled and tainted the fluids inside. Eren wouldn’t lie, he was starting to feel rather nervous. 

“The ancestors name is Eren Jaeger, I don’t know for certain but he was alive during the 1700s.” 

“Eren is a family name, so that makes some sense ...” The drugs must have kicked in because at that point he felt woozy. Armin lowered him to lay on his back, standing over him.

“Remember, don’t be afraid.”

“You’ll ............ okay.”

He couldn’t make out what Armin said before his world turned black. 

...................…………...............

When he woke up, all he could feel was a bite of wind, hear the crack of thunder and the smell of salt. Of ... the sea? 

“OI YOU FILTHY BLUBBERING IDIOTS, ALL HANDS ON DECK, THE OCEAN, SHES RISING QUICK!” 

Eren blinked once and saw a weird black mass moving in front of him.

That can’t be right.

Finally he rubbed his eyes furiously to finally focus his sight when everything hit him like a wave.

Strange people were moving like frantic ants across a deck of a ship, yelling to all hell and pointing.

Eren looked up. Right in front of him. The biggest wave he’d ever seen in his life was coming right towards them, like a solid wall of black.

Teal eyes widened as far as they possibly could as the waves descended upon him. 

All he could do was clutch onto the golden key hanging by his neck before he held in his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this far honestly from the bottom pf my little ole' heart thank you! I hope the fic wasn't too confusing and I wanted to leave the ending in mystery to pick it up again if I decide to continue expanding on this idea!


End file.
